When a user interacts with an application of an electronic apparatus, a function icon or button may be displayed on the electronic apparatus. Therefore, the user may interact with the application via operating the function icon or button. Taking a smartphone for example, different function buttons are set for different applications on the smartphone, such as a micro-blog application, an E-mail or a Social Networking Site (SNS). Taking the micro-blog application for example, a “repost” icon, a “comment” icon and a “bookmark” icon, etc., may be displayed on an interface of the micro-blog application. For instance, if a user wants to execute a function, such as repost a piece of micro-blog, the user needs to click and select the to-be-reposted micro-blog with his/her finger or a touch pen. Then, the finger of the user or the touch pen is temporarily moved away from the interface of the micro-blog application. Then, the user may re-click and re-select the “repost” icon via his/her finger or the touch pen to call out a reposting operation interface to repost the micro-blog.